As the communication network commonly known as the Web (or Internet) continues to evolve, contemporary web development efforts are being directed toward improved Web-based applications that improve user interaction, functionality, and utility. These development efforts, widely referred to as “Web 2.0,” are leading to a surge of innovation and are resulting in a rapid evolution of the means through which electronic content is being provided and accessed on the Web. While desirable results are being achieved, there remains a need to incentivize providers of electronically accessed content.